not a threat (kurumi x male reader)
by Animelemon
Summary: love story
1. chp 1

If there was one disaster that is far more dangerous and scarier than like a simple earthquake, tsunami, erupting volcanoes, tornadoes, and stuff, that would be the spatial quakes. Ever since the first one surfaced and many more came afterwards, the whole planet has been constantly plagued by these destructive phenomena. No one knows why this happens and to this day, there isn't a clear reason as to why these things work. Luckily though, countries across the globe have figured out ways to avoid intense damage from the spatial quakes, but even those can't protect the people forever. Right now, your on your way to school as usual in Tengu City, completely unaware of the fateful meeting you'll have with a person most people would prefer to stay away.

"School bell rings"

Shido: "Sees you enter the room" Hey (M/n).

You: "You walk up to him and you brofist him in greeting" Sup Shido, how's Kotori doing?

Shido: Her same quirky self as always, you?

You: Doing good. "You put your bag aside and sit down" I heard there will be a new student who'll join our class today. Think it's true?

Shido: "Shrugs" Don't know man. We'll just have to wait and see.

Miss Okamine: Alright everyone, please take your seats.

"All of your classmates sit down and stay quiet"

Miss Okamine: Before we begin with today's lesson, there's a new student who'll be joining us for the rest of the semester.

Upon hearing this announcement, everyone began to talk to each other to figure out who this new student is. Then, once the homeroom door slid open, a girl with black hair and a red eye entered and wrote her name on the chalk board before facing you and your classmates.

Miss Okamine: Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?

Kurumi: "Nods to her suggestion and looks back at you all" Hello everyone, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki. I hope we all become great friends.

You(In head): She is kinda cute, I have to give her that.

Kurumi: And just so you know, I'm actually a spirit.

When you and your classmates heard her say this, it completely threw you all off. What did she mean by "I'm actually a spirit"? You all thought of some possible reasons on why she said this, but none of them just didn't fit right, so you just put it aside to be thought on for another time.

Miss Okamine: O-kay. "Looks to you and your classmates" Is there any spare seats for Miss Tokisaki to sit on?

You: "You raise your hand" She can sit here teach. "You point to an empty seat in front of you"

Miss Okamine: "Looks to Kurumi" Is it okay with you Kurumi?

Kurumi: It's fine, I don't mind at all.

Miss Okamine: Then that settles it. You can take your seat now.

Doing what her teacher asked of her, Kurumi walked towards the chair in front of you and immediately sat down. With the new student introduced, you all can now focus on today's lesson.

A few hours later...

After class, Shido was asked to show Kurumi around campus while you stayed in the classroom along with some other students for clean up duty. Though some would complain about this task, you didn't mind at all since you most of your day is spent on chores.

"You stop sweeping and wipe some sweat off of your head"

You: There, all finished. "You look to the others" Great job you guys, that's all for today.

"The other students drop their clean up equipment and leave the room immediately"

You: "You shook your head in disappointment" Can they at least put the cleaning products back properly? Geez. "You walk towards the products and pick them up one by one"

Kurumi: Need a hand? "You hear her voice and look at her"

You: Sure. "Kurumi walks up to you and helps pick up the cleaning products"

Kurumi: What's your name?

You: "You look at her" (First Name) (Last Name), but my friends just call me (First Name) to make it simple.

Kurumi: Pleasure to meet you (M/n). "She shakes hands with you"

You: So, how did your tour with Shido go?

Kurumi: You know him?

You: Course I do, we're best friends.

Kurumi: I didn't know Shido had friends.

You: Well, now you know. "You stand up with some cleaning products in hand" Anyways, thanks for helping me pick up all this stuff Kurumi.

Kurumi: No problem. Need help in taking them back to the janitor's closet?

You: That's very kind of you, but I can do this part on my own. Besides, the closet is not too far from the room.

Kurumi: Okay.

With that said and done, you left the classroom to put back all the cleaning products back to the janitor's closet before going home like the rest of your classmates.

Later that day...

You: "You stretch a bit while walking" Man, another day of school has come to an end. Wonder what tomorrow will have in store.

As you were walking, you saw Kurumi just ahead of you. When you saw her, you ran towards her to say hi until she accidentally bumped into a guy who was with two other men who look like gangsters.

Kurumi: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you there.

Gangster: Yeah, what the heck was that for huh? "He and his friends walk a little closer to her"

Gangster #2: Woah, this one's looking mighty fine. Give us your name before we get down.

You(In head): Uh oh, I better do something before things get messy.

"You think for a few seconds and an idea pops into your head like popcorn"

You: "Grin appears on your face" Dis is gonna be good.

You then snuck behind the three gangsters and hid behind a trashcan as they continued putting all their attention on Kurumi. The lass did see you, but you told her to just stay quiet for a few more seconds and she did what you told her.

You: "You bring out your phone, open the voice modifier app, and switch to police radio mode" Showtime.

Gangster #3: Don't worry babe, we won't bite. Just come with us and everything will be-

You: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!! "Gangsters get startled by the loud sound" THIS IS THE POLICE!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!

Gangster #2: Uh oh!! The popo has found us!!

Gangster: "Slaps his scared accomplice" How can that be the cops you idiot? It could be a trick or something.

You(In head): You sure about that?

You then opened your ringtone options and played the gunfire ringtone. While it was playing, you turned up the volume on your phone and when it started to get really intense, the gangsters get real scared now. Thinking that it was the cops shooting at them, they ducked and ran for the hills to avoid getting arrested.

You: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! "You stop the ringtone and come out of hiding" That prank never gets old.

Kurumi: "Walks up to you" How did you do that?

You: Back in the day, I was an expert on pranks and tricks of all sorts. And I still got it even if it's been years since the last time I did it.

Kurumi: "Giggles" Thanks for saving me from those guys though. If you weren't there, who knows what would've happen.

You: Don't mention it.

"Awkward silence occurs"

You: So, wanna walk home with me? It'll be much safer that way.

Kurumi: Sure, why not.

With that said and done, you and Kurumi walked back home together for the rest of the way. During this time, the two of you talked about your hobbies, favourite songs, favourite food, normal questions that people who have met for the first time would ask each other and you enjoyed every bit of the conversation. So did Kurumi.

????: "Watches you and Kurumi from afar" This isn't good. I have to deal with her fast before things get really ugly. "Flies


	2. chp 2

There's a movie reference in here, see if you can find it_

You: "You take a bite of your lunch" Wha? You want ME to take Kurumi out on a date?

Shido: Yeah. I was planning on taking her myself, but apparently something important came up out of the blue.

You: Can't you just put it on hold or something?

Shido: I wish I could, but I can't ignore it.

You: What kind of "something important" are you talking here?

Shido: "Sweatdrops" It's pretty heavy stuff, probably best if you don't know right now.

You: "You shrug" Fine, I'll take Kurumi out. But ya owe me now alright?

Shido: Sure. "Turns around and leaves the room" Thanks!!

You(In head): "You shook your head" Been a while since he asked me a favor. Last time this happened was when we were in kindergarten. "You finish your food and then stand up from your seat"

You: Well, I better go and spill the beans to Kurumi. Since Shido was the one who asked her yesterday, she might not know of this yet.

With that said and done, you left the classroom and went to the school courtyard where Kurumi goes for lunch. Not many people know why, but it's kinda nice to eat outside once in a while. A few minutes later, you arrived at the courtyard and approached Kurumi who was sitting at a bench near one of the trashcans.

You: Hey Kurumi.

Kurumi: "Hears you and sees you" Hey (M/n), what's up?

You: "You walk up to her" I came here to ask you if you'd like to go out with me later after school.

Kurumi: I'd love to, but Shido asked me first yesterday. Sorry.

You: Yeah, about that.

(Timecard/watch?v=JYR_dw…)

Kurumi: So Shido can't go today because he has something important to do? That's a bummer.

You: I did ask him if he could put it on hold, but he couldn't since he said it was serious.

Kurumi: Well, can't change anything now. "Looks at you and smiles" But it's still sweet of you to take me out when Shido couldn't. He's very lucky to have a friend like you.

You: "You blush upon seeing her happy face" N-No problem.

Kurumi: "The two of you stand up" Meet me at the city square at five o'clock?

You: Sounds good.

It was now official: You will take Kurumi out on a date after school today. You were nervous about this, but thanks to the wisdom of a certain woman(Aka your mom), this whole date thing should be a piece of cake.

Later...

When school ended for today, you went back home to put away your school stuff and dressed into the clothes you usually wear outside of the house. Once this was done, you went straight towards the city square by foot. It was a long way, but you managed and arrived at your destination.

You: "You wipe some sweat off of your forehead" Man, sure is hot today. Hope this heat doesn't make me start sweating. "You sniff your armpits a bit"

Kurumi: Hey (M/n). "You get startled when you hear her and immediately face her" What were you doing just now?

You: N-N-Nothing important!! "You look at her outfit" Woah, you look amazing Kurumi.

Kurumi: "Blushes upon hearing your compliment" Why thank you. So, where shall we go first?

You: "You think for a moment" Well, there are a lot of cool stores around this area, so why not walk around and check some out along the way?

Kurumi: Sure. "Holds onto your right arm" Ready?

You: "You nod to her question" Readier than ready.

With that said and done, you and Kurumi began your date. It started off a little slow, but the two of you were immediately having fun in that amount of time. You two got a quick bite, went to some pet shops to see some cute dogs, look at some new books, all that shop browsing stuff.

Kurumi: "Sees something up ahead" What's that?

You: Hm? "You look to where she's looking" Looks like a game stand. Wanna go check it out?

Kurumi: Yes, if that's okay with you of course.

You: I don't mind. "You and Kurumi walk towards the stand"

Stand owner: "Sees you and Kurumi" Hello you two lover birds, wanna try playing ma game to win some awesome prizes? All you have to do is knock down this tower of twenty-seven cans to win. It's super easy.

You: "You see Kurumi eyeing a purple stuffed teddy bear" You like that one don't you?

Kurumi: "She nods to your question" Yeah, it's really cute.

You: "You bring out your wallet and pay the stand owner" My friend here would like to try.

Stand owner: "Brings out three balls and places them in front of Kurumi" Good luck!

Kurumi then picked up her first ball, aimed her sights on the cans, and threw it to knock down the can tower. Unfortunately, her first throw was a bit off and missed the target. After that, she picked up her second ball, carefully looked at her target, and threw it with all her strength. You and Kurumi were hoping that the second ball would hit the tower, but it just hit the table it was placed on instead.

Stand owner: Last shot pumpkin, make it count.

You: You can do it Kurumi, I know you can.

Kurumi: "Looks at the tower and then steadies her breathing for a moment" I can do this.

"Momentary silence occurs"

Kurumi: NOW!!

The young lass threw her last ball with just enough thrust and it was headed straight for the can tower!! When the ball was getting closer to it's target, you thought it the tower was gonna go down for sure, but the unthinkable happened. The ball did hit it, but the tower's still standing!!

Kurumi: Huh? "She looks at you"

You: "You look at the stand owner" Woah woah woah. What was that? The ball clearly hit the can tower. I saw that with my own eyes.

Stand owner: So?

You: So it should've gone down.

Stand owner: Sorry bud, your girlfriend's objective was to bring down the tower and she failed.

You: Now wait just a-

Stand owner: No knocked down tower means no stuffed animal. Better luck next time.

Kurumi: "Sad expression appears on her face" I guess I won't be getting that teddy bear.

You: "You think for a moment and an idea pops into your head" Okay, I think it's my turn to play.

You then payed the stand owner again and he gives you three balls afterwards. Once they were there, you took one of the balls and walked away from the stand a bit. Kurumi wasn't sure what you were gonna do, but this was all a part of your plan.

You(In head): "You turn to the can tower and ready your ball" He thinks he can get away with this by cheating eh? "You steady your breathing" Well, he better be ready cause he's about to be proven wrong.

Once you readied yourself, you threw your ball with all your might and sent it straight for the can tower in such a fast rate. It did hit your target, but the tower still stood like last time!!

Stand owner: HA!! It's still standing boy!! Guess I win again.

You: Three, two, one.

"Tower instantly collapses and shocks both Kurumi and the stand owner"

Stand owner: "Looks at the fallen tower with a shocked expression on his face" Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu...

You: "You walk back to the stand, pick up the purple teddy bear, and give it to Kurumi" Here, I want you to have this.

Kurumi: "Gladly accepts the bear and gives you a smile" Thanks (M/n), your the best.

You: "You smile as well" No problem. "You look to the stand owner" Well, thanks for the game. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving.

Without hesitation, you and Kurumi left the stand as the stand owner kept looking at the fallen tower with a shocked expression on his face.

Later that day...

After eating dinner at a nearby restaurant, you took Kurumi back to her place before you went back home yourself. Today was really fun for the two of you and this was something you both will never forget.

Kurumi: "You two stop at her place" Well, here we are. "Looks at you" Thanks for taking me out today (M/n), I had a lot of fun.

You: Me too, we should do this again in the future.

Kurumi: Yes, yes we should.

You: "You pet her on the head and she blushes a bit" Well, I should be off. Goodnight. "You begin to walk away from her"

Kurumi: (M/n).

You: "You stop and look at her" What is it?

Kurumi: "Stays quiet for a few seconds" N-Never mind, I'll tell you another time. Be safe on your way back okay?

You: "You nod to her question" I will.

With nothing else left to say to each other, Kurumi went inside her house while you walked back home under the starry night sky. Once she was in her room, Kurumi began to feel a warm sensation on her chest when you came into her mind.

Kurumi(In head): "Smiles" He's not like any boy I've met in the past. "Looks to the ceiling" When the time is right, I'll tell him the truth.

Ratatoskr

Kozue: Date has been completed commander.

Kotori: "Takes her lollipop out of her mouth" Not bad, not bad at all. Guess putting your friend with Kurumi wasn't a bad idea after all big bro.

Shido: That's (M/n) for ya. Told ya he can handle this.

Kyoji: If this keeps up, the two of them might kiss and Kurumi will be in the safe zone.

Hinako: What shall we do now commander?

Kotori: Nothing. Let's just keep this going naturally and intervene if necessary.

Masaomi: Yes madame.

Kotori(In head): I just hope we won't have any slip ups from now on with this one.


	3. chp 3

(y/n) is a cheerful and friendly person that everyone love, he is very popular with the girls and the boys have a high respect for him. Many of the girl try to ask him out, but he always refuse. Because only one girl that stay in his heart and that is his junior Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan). Although he know that she is in love with someone and that is your friend (Senpai). Just knowing this his heart hurts. But he always cover it with a smile.

(y/n) : 'i hope i'm the one she likes'

(y/n) think to himself as he sit under a tree at back of the school as he usually do after school. He suddenly hear a footstep behind him. He turned back and see none other than his crush Ayano.

(y/n) : oh hey! Ayano-chan!

Ayano : oh hello (y/n)-Senpai!

(y/n) : what are you doing here?

Ayano : i'm just taking a stroll and found you here. May i sit?

(y/n) : of course!

Ayano sit down beside him. (y/n) heart is beating very fast and his cheeks are starting to grow red.

(y/n) : s-so... how's your day?

Ayano looks down with a desprate face.

Ayano : it's bad

(y/n) : um... don't be sad, i'm sure it will get better *smile*

Ayano looks at the (h/c) haired boy and smile

Ayano : it just got better, anyway senpai

(y/n) : hmm?

Ayano : are you hungry?

(y/n) : um... kinda

Ayano grab a lunchbox and handed it to (y/n)

Ayano : here, eat this. I make it special for you!

(y/n) : *blush* s-special for me?

(y/n) take the lunchbox and open it.

Ayano : come on! Don't shy!

(y/n) : okay

(y/n) taking a bite from it.

(y/n) : it's good! But... why it's taste a little weird?

Ayano : i make it with special ingredient! *smile*

(y/n) : *blush* 'c-c-could it be? that she like me?'

(y/n) thought was cut off when seeing a red stain on Ayano skirt.

(y/n) : Ayano, what's that? *point*

Ayano : oh...it's their blood

(y/n) : what!? Blood? What are you talking about!?

Ayano : i killed them, him(senpai) and stupid bitch because they broke my heart. But i know you wouldn't, isn't that right? Darling?

Ayano start smilling maniacly

(y/n) : kill!? You murder thoose two!? 'oh shit, i gotta get away from her'

(y/n) suddenly feel sleepy

(y/n) : 'shit! are there drugs in that food?'

Ayano : i love you (y/n)-senpai

(y/n) blacked out. And he woke up on a dark room, he tried to move but he tied down into a chair.

(y/n) : where am i?

He remembered all the previous event

(y/n) : oh yeah... that's right

Suddenly a figure of a girl appear

Ayano : are you awake darling?

(y/n) : A-ayano? What are you doing? Why am i tied into a chair?

Ayano : i'm just making sure that you won't run away

(y/n) : but why?

Ayano : because i love you!

(y/n) : love...me?

Ayano : at first i thought i fell in love with him(Senpai). But he broke my heart and kissed stupid bitch in front of me!. But you~ i'm sure you will love me forever~

Ayano kissed the boy with full of lust, the kiss is last long before breaking because in need of air, and saliva string can be seen between their mouth.

Ayano : i love you so much darling~

That's it. That's the moment (y/n) lose his love for her, when he see her maniac smile.

Ayano : we'll be together forever~

(y/n) : ' i want to love you, but Not Like This'

The Ending brought to you by a scared chibi raven haired boy.

(a/n) : it was, rather short. hope it wasn't too bad.


	4. chp 4

Kurumi Tokisaki x Male Reader - Not a threat

* * *

Here's the last part to Kurumi's insert!! Enjoy guys!!_

* * *

Yoshinon: Would you like me to operate?

You: "You hear his voice, but you still have your eyes closed" Huh?

Yoshino: Yes please, thank you doctor.

You: "You open your eyes and see a rabbit in front of you" What the?

Yoshinon: ALRIGHTY THEN!! NURSE, PLEASE HAND ME MY SCALPEL!! "Breathes heavily"

Yoshino: "Notices that your awake" I was playing doctor, I'm sorry.

You: I-It's alright. "You slowly sit up straight and look around" Where am I?

Reine: Your on Fraxinus. "You hear her and see her enter the room" The base of operations of Ratatoskr.

You: "You look at her in confusion" Who are you?

Reine: My name is Reine Murasame. One of the members of Ratatoskr.

You: O-kay.

Shido and Tohka: "They enter the room and see you wide awake" (M/N)!! "They run towards you"

You: "You see them in surprise" Tohka!? Shido!? Your here too!?

Tohka: Thank goodness your alright. We were so worried after what happened back at the school rooftop.

You: "You remember what happened" Where's Kurumi? No, what did I just witnessed back there? Why were there clones of Kurumi? What's up with Kotori? And why did I see her holding a massive cannon that shoots fire?

"Instant silence occurs"

Shido: I think it's best you don't know (M/n)-

You: No. I deserve to know the truth.

Toka: "Sighs and looks to Shido" It's probably best if we tell him Shido. He's seen too much to think it's made up.

Shido: I guess your right. "Looks at you" The truth is (M/n)...Kurumi is a spirit.

You: What do you mean by that?

Shido: Spirits are beings that come from another dimension. When they come here, a destructive phenomena known as spatial quakes occur.

You: Wait, so your saying that these spirits coming here cause the spatial quakes?

Shido: It's random, they don't mean to cause this at all.

You: "You rub the back of your head" If you say so. Anything else I should know?

Tohka: Well. "You look at her" I'm actually a spirit.

You: "Your eyes widen in shock of the truth" R-REALLY!?

Tohka: "Nods to your reply"

You: BU-BU-BUT YOU LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY TEENAGE GIRL TOHKA!!

Shido: That's true, but deep down she's a spirit. If I didn't come in and seal her powers away, she would've been killed.

You: What do you mean by that?

Reine: The only way to seal a spirit's power is to have them go on a date and make them fall in love. That is a peaceful way to deal with them, but some would prefer the more destructive way.

You: And who are these people that choose the hard way?

Shido: Their known as the Anti-Spirit Team. Or AST for short.

Tohka: Their main purpose is to search and destroy all spirits that come here. Even if we don't cause the spatial quakes to happen, the AST see us as a threat that must be eliminated quickly.

You: I see.

Hinako: "Enters the room and looks to Reine" Madame. "You all look at him" She's ready to speak.

You: Who's ready to speak?

Reine: Kurumi Tokisaki.

You: "You look at her" She's here too?

Later...

After you changed back into your normal attire, you followed Reine and the others to where Kurumi is currently at. What they just told you is a lot to digest, but you'll get used to it soon enough. Soon, you arrived at a large room that seems to have a glass sphere with two generator like objects by it's sides. And right inside the container, was Kurumi herself.

You: KURUMI!! "She doesn't hear you" Why didn't she hear me?

Reine: The sphere she's in doesn't allow her too hear what's going on in the outside. And she can't see through it either

Shido: "You begin to walk towards the door of the sphere" WOAH WOAH WOAH!! What are you doing?

You: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna let her out.

Mana: I'd rather not do that. "Walks towards Shido and looks at you"

You: And why shouldn't I?

Mana: Because she's a menace to mankind.

You: "You get real pissed by what she just said" How dare you say that about Kurumi. "You walk up to her" She's not a menace, that's a lie.

Mana: Really now? They haven't told you about who she really is?

You: "You look to Shido and the others" What does she mean?

"Scary silence occurs"

Reine: "Sighs in surrender" Kurumi Tokisaki is a spirit known as Nightmare. The reason she's been given that name is because she's known to kill people.

When you heard those last few words, you hoped that it wasn't true. But unfortunately, it was.

You: Wha-What do you mean by that?

Reine: Up till now, 10 thousand lives have been taken by Kurumi's hands. Making her one of the deadliest spirits in existence.

You: "You look to Shido and Tohka" Is this true?

Shido: "Struggles to answer to you" I'm afraid so bro.

You: Don't you bro me. Why did you keep all this a secret from me!? ME!? Your best friend!!

Tohka: We did this to protect you from the truth (M/n).

You: Yet you didn't trust me enough to spill the beans on what's really been happening?

Shido: (M/n), just listen to us for one sec-

You: NO!! "You look at all of them" I don't even know who you guys are anymore.

Tohka: "Tries to calm you down" (M/n).

You: "You step back a bit and Tohka stops" Just leave me alone.

With that said and done, you turned around and left the room in anger.

Shido: "Scratches his head" I was afraid something like this would happen.

Tohka: What do you think we should do?

Reine: It's probably best to give him some alone time. Don't worry, he'll calm down soon.

Shido: I hope your right about that Reine.

Tohka: "Looks at the door" I just hope this doesn't get worse.

One hour later...

An hour after you've been revealed the truth behind the spatial quakes and who Kurumi really is, you were sneaking your way back to the room where she's currently at while the others had a lunch break.

"You walk up to the sphere's door and look at it"

Mana(FLASHBACK): She's a menace to mankind.

You(In head): Kurumi is not a menace nor a threat. "You grab onto the door's handle" And I'll prove that right now.

Without hesitation, you opened the door and entered the sphere which triggered an alarm afterwards without you noticing. Once you were in, you locked the door from the outside and closed it afterwards.

"You slowly walk up to Kurumi and then stop a few inches away from her"

Kurumi: "Turns around and sees you" (M/n)!! "Immediately stands up" I'm so glad that your okay, I was really-

You: "You raise your hand and she stop speaking" Tell me Kurumi, did what the others say about you true? Did you really kill ten thousand people?

Kurumi: "Sad expression appears on her face upon hearing this" Looks like you found out about by dirty side.

You: So it is true. Why are you here? Did they capture you or something?

Kurumi: No. I just surrendered and agreed to be locked up in here.

You: Why?

Kurumi: "Looks at you" Because for the first time ever, I really cared about something.

You: "You look at her in confusion" And what would this something be?

Kurumi: "Looks at you" I'm looking right at him.

After hearing this, you were really shocked to find out that Kurumi, the deadliest spirit in existence, actually cares for someone like you. A regular teenage boy that goes to high school five days a week and and almost does nothing on the weekends.

Shido: "He, Reine, Tohka, Mana, and the rest of Ratatoskr enter the room and see what's happening" Oh no!!

Kyouhei: SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!!

Kyoji: "Runs up to the front door and is unable to open it" I CAN'T OPEN IT!! IT'S LOCKED!!

Kyouhei: THEN USE THE KEY DARN IT!!

Hinako: It's at the main office, I'll go get it now. "Leaves the room and heads for the main office"

Mana(In head): "Looks back at the sphere" Just what does that guy think he's doing?

(Back inside the sphere)

You: Why me of all people? I'm just a regular teenage boy.

Kurumi: "Shooks her head" That's not true. Your special without knowing it. "Starts to walk up to you" And after our date that day, I began to develop feelings for you.

You: Then why? Why would you take the lives of so many innocent people?

Kurumi: I didn't kill for the fun of it, I kill to bury one of my worst fears: Loneliness.

You: "Your expression changes upon hearing this" Your afraid...to be alone?

Kurumi: "Nods to your question" Pretty much.

"Silence occurs"

Kurumi: You should probably get out of here now. I'm not worth being protected anyways. "Looks at you" And afterwards, you can hate me all you want. "Tears begin to flow down her face" And that will be fine, because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you. "Sniffs" Maybe the others are right about me all along...I really am a menace to mankind.

You: "You look at her with a concerned expression on your face" Kurumi...

You(In head): This is the true Kurumi. What they say about her doesn't fit how she's acting right now.

With that said in mind, you walked up to Kurumi and hugged her. She and the others certainly didn't see this one coming at all.

You: Your not a menace or a threat Kurumi. Sure you may look scary in the outside, but in the inside I know what you really really are.

Kurumi: And what would that be?

You: Your sweet, caring, kind, smart, and all around beautiful. "You two look at each other" No matter what anyone thinks about you, I'll always see you as a beautiful young lady with a bright future ahead of her.

Kurumi: "Tears of joy begin to flow down her face" (M/n).

The two of you then went closer and closer to each other and soon, your lips collided with Kurumi's. Once this happened, her spirit armor slowly began to disappear as light surrounded the two of you. A few seconds later, the two of you stopped.

You: That was...

Kurumi: Amazing.

You: "You notice that she's butt naked" OH DEAR!! "You immediately look away in embarrassment"

Kurumi: "Giggles after what she just saw" I guess they forgot to tell you what happens after you seal away a spirit's powers.

You(In head): Their clothes disappear after their powers have been sealed!? What kind of sick joke is that!!

"Door opens and Reine and Kotori enter"

Reine: "Walks up to Kurumi and puts a large towel around her" You'll catch a cold if you don't wear anything warm.

Kotori: "Looks at you" I must say, what you did just now is probably the craziest thing anyone I know has ever done.

You: "You scratch your head" Sorry If I worried you guys.

Kotori: But in light of all this. "You look at her" You did something all of us thought was impossible. And I admire that.

You: "You smile" Thanks Kotori.

Kotori: No, thank you.

You: For what?

Kotori: For helping her.

After your conversation inside the sphere, you and the girls exit the container and rejoined with the other members of Ratatoskr. Once you were out, the first thing you did was say sorry to Tohka and Shido for the way you acted to them earlier and they forgave you afterwards. As for Kurumi, Mana decided to stop regarding her as a threat anymore and just acknowledge her as a citizen. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You walk up to Kurumi and the two of you hug each other"

Kurumi: I love you (First Name) (Last Name).

You: I love you too, Kurumi Tokisaki.

THE END


End file.
